Angels and Demons
by SoulxMaka888
Summary: The girls are Elite spies and the boys are Elite criminals. When they face each other, it will be the toughest time of their lives. Pairings arise between them. Will there be compromises or they will rage war. SoMa, TsuStar, Kizabeth and Wetty. Lemons and limes, some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 1**

"So we have to find their position first. After that we could handle them ourselves and hand them over to the agency. Is this clear to everyone?" Tsubaki said to her group of three.

"Yes Tsubaki, we know the plan by heart. You do not have to stress over this mission. We are well trained spies, and we have dealt with so many cases like this. Why? Are you ok?" Liz asked humbly.

"Yeah, you do not seem like yourself. Is something bothering you? You can tell us anything you know." Maka replied.

"Its nothing, but I just get the feeling that this group is in some way different and could possibly be dangerous. Sorry to bother you." Tsubaki began to walk in front of them.

"I'll kill those punks in a jiffy for worrying my friends!" Patty said in her scary voice. They all proceeded to their agency, _The Angle's Door,_ and marked themselves present. They still had to report the activity in New York City. The three spies walked over to Spirit, their head's office and talked about the situation. Maka received the title of Group Leader, Tsubaki the Informer, and Liz with Patty the Action. Liz had never in the world even heard of the title Action, but then her boss explained the new term for taking action with the gang. The leader will be the person who will do the interrogation. Also the informer will report back to the agency after they finished their work. Tsubaki and Liz were released but Maka was asked to stay for a conversation.

"Maka, honey, you know who you are dealing with right. They have many bad records. Only four girls going against the gang. They can easily surpass you. I should not say that, the leader Soul Evans can easily surpass you three. He has his eye on you. Are you ready to take the chance?" He asked in concern.

"Of course! You do not have to give me formal lecture about this, I brought this idea, and do you think I will do it if I did not know what I was doing. I am the leader of this group; I will not let anything happen to those two. I only worry about them, not me. For your answer, I am sure to proceed with plan because of the confidence of the plan we have created. If there are any compromises, I am sure I can take that responsibility." Maka replied in the same manner as him.

She walked out of his cabin and joined the others for lunch. It was going to be a long day of explaining.

"Ok, let me explain before you ask me a thousand questions. He called me in to talk to me about the seriousness about the leader and the gang it self. He said that there might be some compromises in this case as the leader, Soul Evans, is very capable of surpassing us easily .But since we are in the special class, this nothing that I can't handle." Maka explained while munching down on her burger.

"Um... Ok... We were not going to ask but, that's fine too. This guy sounds nothing but a leader who can defeated easily. Let's do this!" Liz enthusiastically said.

"Yeah… we should get started on the plan I explained earlier. Let's pack our bags and I will book the private jet and we will be on our way." Tsubaki explained.

All of them went to their mansions, packed their party clothes because they were going to Las Vegas.

Maka, the leader, had to locate the gang, which was quite easy using her Soul Perception. She had not used this ability every time, but this time it was serious, she is also the wielder of Tsubaki or she called it to be a meister. Tsubaki, the weapon that had multiple forms and The Thompson sisters were the back up meister and weapon combination. They were always treated like angels because of their unusual abilities. The four girls no clue how they all had perceived these powers, because their parents had never explained. But one thing about these powers helped them a lot, they were the only people in Elite Spies class and they were the only ones there in the class.(Elite Spies are spies with extraordinary strengths and very few weaknesses physically and socially.)

"Hey guys over here. It seems that there were a few errors with our pilots but they will be done in a about 10 minutes oooooorrrrrrr….. now. Let's go girls we have a gang to confiscate!" Patty yelled. She had changed over the years but still had the inner Patty in her. She'll never change. They all thought.

On their way Maka saw the pilot and he smiled at her. "Hello Ms. Albarn. I am the Captain Evans and I will be the pilot of your jet. It's a pleasure to meet you." And with that he took her hand and kissed it.

" It's n-nice to meet you to Mr. Evans." Maka blushed.

"The pleasures all mine. I hope you enjoy the flight." He said before walking into the cockpit.

"He looks extremely familiar. _Evans_. That sounds like… nah he isn't him. Whatever… Hey Liz don't take my window seat!" Maka said.

**Who is he? And if it is, what is he doing here? Review! Thnks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 2 **** - Maka POV**

** "**We will take off in a few minutes, so please put on your seat belts and enjoy." His voice disappeared.

"Hey Maka are you ok? You look like you are in deep thought. What's going on in that genius mind. " Liz asked.

"The pilot just looked very familiar. It is almost like I have seen him a month ago or something. Maybe it some other guy with white hair. well if it is someone I know then it will come in mind." I explained.

" Ok, dookie!" Patty said.

" Hey Maka!" Tsubaki yelled from her room," Come hear for a minute!"

" Ok! What is it, Tsubaki?" I asked softly entering her room, then I saw her tied up in ropes, " Oh my gosh what happened? Who did this to you?"

" I-it was the pilot, he has the others with him. That explains the delay. Maka, watch out!" As soon she said that a man in a black suit attacked me from behind and I was the one getting tied up in chains this time. How did he do it this fast?

"Hmph!Hmph!" I yelled struggling through the man's grip. I had a rope around my mouth with him on top of me. "This was the easiest thing to do in this plane." He continued to her with various sizes of rope.

I recognized his voice and remembered who he was, Wes Evans. I had been trying to figure out where he had been hiding all these years, but since this case was going on for more than 10 years, I had let go of the case.

She turned around on her back and saw him for the first time in those years, I am going to arrest him for doing this . " What's the matter dear? Haven't seen a handsome face as to as mine. My brother will be the happiest person on earth when he gets to play with you. And I can Kid to take the older sister. I just don't know which one I will take. I guess I can take the blonde over there. Blackstar can take the Tsubaki. What do ya think?" He left me and Tsubaki, to maybe capture the others. I had to alert them, but how?

Then I heard screams from the cabin and was shocked o how they were screaming because they never even screeched when they were in a very deadly situation like pins put into them. This meant something bad was… suddenly the plane was silent. The doors swung open with Patty in Wes's arms, Liz in another man's arms, they were thrown in the cabin with us.

"You all can chit chat while the plane lands. Don't try any thing fancy because we have you wrapped around our fingers like rope. This goes towards the flat-chested girl in the corner. Toodles!" He just walked out casually.

"Why in the world were you screaming? You don't scream, it gives the enemy an advantage. Answer before I give you a ten hour speech!" I yelled.

"Welllll… You see he was just flashing around our rooms shirtless and you know I can't resist that! So I and Patty went around the room screaming to find him and two guys put there hands over our mouth and tied us. That's the story, don't give the speech now." Liz spoke.

"Yeah, don't give me and sis the speech! It wasn't our fault that we were attracted to him!" Patty yelled.

"You can be stronger than that! Seriously you fell for that. You need to control this or you're going to get us in more trouble." Maka concluded.

"The plane has landed please gather your belonging ladies and we will be off the plane to your determined destination." The captain reported.

"How in the world are we suppose to do that when we can't move finger! Huh, Mr. Rabbit!" I yelled

"That's just a recording you have to do nothing princess. You and your peasants will be well taken care of when we get there. As of right now we can't guarantee you anything. And we don't need girls to be screaming in the car so we will have to duck tape mouth for now. Welcome to Las Vegas ladies!"

General POV

They were duck taped as said and were thrown in the limousine. After an hour the girls reached a gigantic warehouse with almost a casino like look. Someone was waiting for them at the door, he had the same snow white hair and wore the same suit as Wes but had red eyes and shark like teeth.

"Well, hello ladies, how are you all doing today?" he smirked, " I am Soul Evans the head of the Eater group and I suppose you already have met my older brother, Wes."

He said something in Latin that they did obviously did not know, they had to choose between the other 23 languages and Latin. Unfortunately for them as of right now they took the 23 language choice. The guards had released them after the order from him, of course they found a way of getting out of the trap and beat the crap out of the guards. The team ran towards Soul and tried to attack them but were hoisted up on somebodies shoulders.

" I like my girls feisty. Star you take Tsubaki, kid you take Liz, Wes take Patty and I will have the leader for myself. Good luck!" Soul said.

" We need to have a talk." He added while carrying Maka away in the hallways.

**What do you think so far? Please** **review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 3- Maka POV**

Soul Evans hoisted Maka onto his shoulders. He was carrying her down an eery hallway. She assumed it was in a casino due to the style on the outside. From her position Maka could only see back the way they had came.

The only escape was closed and probably locked. She could try to fight him, but she knew it was a lost cause. He said something else in Latin which Maka obviously couldn't understand.

"Can you at least speak English?" she asked unhappily.

He didn't answer. They kept going and Maka was beginning to give up hope when Evans stopped abruptly.

"What's happened?" Maka thought to herself.

It was Patty, of course. Being the strongest (and stupidest) of the four escaped from Wes and entered the never-ending hallway from a side door that led to the outside of the building. Soul turned to leave, but Patty was quicker and punched him in the face, automatically knocking him unconscious.

**Tsubakis POV**

Tsubaki was lifted off of her feet and slung over someones shoulder. Soul Evans said something else in Latin and left with Maka over his shoulder. She could see the others had the same fate. The guy carrying Liz had black hair and yellow eyes. She noticed that the left side of his head had three white stripes. The one carrying Patty was Wes.

Soul walked into a door and the others went around to the other side of the building. Tsubaki felt herself moving.

"Finally, some toys to play with." the one carrying Tsubaki said, finally speaking English. Tsubaki was glad she finally knew what they were saying, but didn't like what was coming out of his mouth.

The one carrying Tsubaki (what was his name… Black*Star?) had blue hair and appeared to be the strongest of the three.

"I know right I was ready to kill Soul if he didn't get us some new ones" Wes said,"You know after the other ones died."

Tsubaki didn't like the sound of that. Suddenly, Patty jumped out of Wes's grasp and knocked him unconscious by kicking him in the face.

Tsubaki realized that was there only chance of escape and punched her collector in the face (they were all taught how to correctly punch someone to directly knock them unconscious).

The other one (Kid?) was a little harder to stop since he had seen the attack coming. After about what seemed like three seconds, the girls were running to the nearest door, Patty taking the lead.

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the EXTREMELY short chapter I have other Fics. that I am working on and I just wanted to update. Criticism is GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


End file.
